The Price of Love
by Quisty878
Summary: *COMPLETE* After Squall risks his life to save Rinoa's, will she be able to make it up to him? Or will their relationship be forever doomed?
1. Standing Up

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Final Fantasy Eight. Thet are copyright to Squaresoft. But the story is mine!

****

The Price of Love

Chapter One

Rinoa's POV

"Ugh! You can't even take the time to ask me out?"

He looks at me, "Why does it matter? It's just a stupid party!"

I sigh, "Squall! It's the graduation ball! Does it matter to you that I just became a SeeD?"

"Whatever."

That's it. I've had enough of this treatment.

"Fine, Squall. You have no date with me. Now, or ever!"

He looks at me, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm finished with you."

"Over a stupid dance? You're overreacting!"

I slap him, "You never call me, you never take me out, you never talk to me. You're a horrible excuse for a boyfriend and I'm sorry that I wasted an entire year with you! You never even cared about me!"

His eyes narrow in rage, "How can you say that after all I've done for you? I told you I didn't know how to do this! Fine, just leave me high and dry like everyone else has. I should've let you die in space!"

I can't believe he just said that! "You jerk! I hate you, Squall. I hate you!"

"Rinoa, I…"

"No! No more!" I cry as I rush out of the room.

***************************************

I cry in my pillow. How could he have said that? He should've let me die in space?

I know he didn't mean it, but I still hate him.

No, I don't hate him. It wouldn't hurt this badly if I did. I know he cares about me, but why can't he ever show it. Maybe I did overreact. Gosh, what's wrong with me?

Without even realizing it, I fall asleep.

****

Knock-Knock

The noise startles me. Who is knocking? I look at the clock. Oh crap! It's seven! 

"Let's go Rinny! We'll be late!" Yells Selphie from behind the door.

"Coming!" I reply as I throw on my SeeD uniform and fix my hair. I also put on a bit of makeup so nobody can see that I've been crying.

The party. Squall will be there, he has to be. I'm not ready to talk to him.

"No." I tell myself, "I won't let him ruin this for me!"

I will enjoy myself tonight!


	2. Sacrificing It All

****

The Price of Love

Chapter Two

Squall's POV

I can't believe I even said those words. The moment they left my mouth I regretted them. I wish she understood.

It doesn't matter anyway. I should never have let it happen.

But, I'm glad I did. I love her. I just don't know how to say it.

Don't think about it, Squall. You have to stay professional tonight.

****************************************

I hate parties with a passion. I don't even know why I need to be here. I'm not making a speech. Why should it be my job to babysit these little brats?

Did I mention that I hate parties?

She's coming in. Gosh, she's so beautiful. I just want to run to her, throw my arms around her, and apologize. But I can't…

She looks so happy with Selphie and the others. Then, she notices me looking at her. She shoots me a glare that pierces even the deepest layers of my soul. She might as well have thrown a knife through me. I blew it. She hates me. I lost the only chance I had to be happy.

I wish I could just die, right here.

As I look away, movement in the rafters catches my eye. A man, with a gun. He's aiming for Rinoa.

No!

*******************************************

Rinoa's POV

I hear Squall yell my name. I don't want to talk to him.

Then, I feel someone throw me to the ground.

I am angry at first, until I hear the gunshot.

As we land, I realize it is Squall who jumped on me. He must've seen the sniper.

The whole party stops as screams erupt in the ballroom.

Squall rolls off of me, his back turned to me.

I sit up, "T…Thank you."

"Y…You…You're Welcome." He stammers.

He's struggling to talk. What's wrong?

I roll him over gently, "You okay?"

Then I see it. Blood. His blood. All over his hands and uniform. It's coming out of his chest.

"No! Squall!"

He looks at me, "R…Rinoa."

My eyes lock with his. "Help is coming. Quistis is calling them, don't worry."

"I love you. I'm sorry…" He chokes, "Don't…don't let anyone…treat you…like I did. Find…find someone…who will care…for you…like you…deserve."

"No, Squall. Don't say goodbye. You'll be okay!"

He puts a hand on my cheek, "I'll…always love you. Don't…forget me."

"No, Squall! No!" I cry.

Dr. Kadowaki and her crew push me off of him. They throw him on a gurney and rush him to the infirmary as fast as they can.

***********************************

Dr. Kadowaki's POV

He's lost too much blood. 

We rush the Commander to the Infirmary, which has been upgraded to a Level Four Trauma Center. The project is newly finished. Good timing.

"Doctor, he's got to be bleeding internally."

"Take him to the OR, and hurry!" I order.

We all rush upstairs and prepare for surgery. I've never operated on Squall. Never thought I'd need to.

As I cut him open, blood pours out of the wound like a river.

"Get me blood bags, lots of them! Now!"

What's bleeding?

As I root around, I realize it has to be an artery or an organ. We'll have to get in deeper.

"Get me a bone saw and a pair of rib spreaders!"

The sound of the saw tearing apart his ribcage is sickening. But we have to do this.

I realize, to my horror, that his Aorta has been punctured by the bullet. 

We clamp off the artery and repair it as fast as we can, but it may already be too late for him.

******************************************************

Rinoa's POV

I pace back and forth in the waiting room with the others. This is so tense. He can't die, he's too young.

Dr. Kadowaki enters, looking exhausted. She has blood all over her.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

She sits down, "The bullet hit his Aorta. It's a main blood supply to he heart. He lost an enormous amount of blood. He's stable now."

The others look at one another. 

"Will he live?" Zell asks.

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if he survived through the night."

I burst out in tears, weeping terribly.

"I want to be with him."

She looks at me, "Sweetheart, he's on a ventilator in ICU. Are you sure?"

I nod. "I have to be with him. It's really important."

Dr. Kadowaki nods and leads me out of the room, dressing me in hospital clothing.

"Why do you feel you need to do this?" She asks.

I sigh, "We had a huge fight. I told him I hated him. Once, when I got him to talk to me, he told me his worst fear."

"Which was?"

"Dying alone. He said he never wanted to die alone. I have to stay with him. Even if he dies tonight. I can't let him die alone, or thinking I hate him."


	3. By His Side

****

The Price of Love

Chapter Three

Rinoa's POV

Dr. Kadowaki carefully leads me into the room where Squall lays. 

The sight of him is almost too much to bear. He'd so pale and lifeless. He's hooked up to numerous machines, including life support. I did this to him. This is all my fault.

I burst out in tears again. Dr. Kadowaki guides me to a comfortable chair next to his bed.

"You can stay here as long as you like. Call me if you need anything." She says, showing me the call button. "And, if any alarms start going off, press this button. Okay?"

"Okay." I choke through tears.

She leaves. Now I'm alone with him. I stroke his cheek, looking at the tube that goes down his throat. The tube that is helping him stay alive.

"Squall, please. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I don't hate you, I never did. I love you more than I can express. I know you didn't know how to love me. We have a future together. I want to get married to you and have a family. We're destined to grow old together. Please. You're too young to die. You don't have to be the hero all of the time, you know. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

I sigh, taking his hand. "No matter what, I promise I won't let you die alone. Not ever. I'll always be here."

He told me to find someone better. He was so sure he was going to die. He didn't even regret it. I know he would've done it again without hesitation if he had to.

"There is nobody like you. Nobody can make me feel like you do. I need you. I need you to protect me and love me. I need your arms around me to comfort me when I'm scared. I need your voice to reassure me. I love every bit of you. Come back to me, Squall. Come back so we can be together. We can be happy together."

I wish he would just open his eyes. I want to see his eyes again. Some sign of life. I hope he can hear me. I really do. He can't die. If he does, I don't know what I'll do. He can't leave me.

*******************************************************

My eyes flutter open. A doctor is in the room, checking Squall's vital signs and changing his IV bags.

"I'm sorry." She says when she sees me, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." I reply, rubbing my eyes, "What time is it?"

She smiles, "It's Eight."

"In the morning?"

"Yes." She replies, looking at Squall. "He made it through the night."

I sit up, looking at him. He doesn't look any different. Still lifeless and pale.

"Does that mean he'll survive?" I ask.

She looks back at me, "Not necessarily, but it's a good sign. Most people wouldn't have survived as long as he has. He's a fighter. Have hope. Maybe you being here kept him alive."

"Yeah, right. He can't even hear me."

"What?" She exclaims. "Don't even say that. Trust me, I've seen a lot of cases with patients on the verge of death. They can hear their loved ones and feel their presence in the room. Don't doubt that he can hear you. He probably can."

Wow, he can hear me.

I nod, "Thanks."

"Sure."

"What's your name, anyway? You look familiar."

She laughs, "My name is Sidney. You probably know me as the Library Girl."

"How can you be the Library Girl?"

"Only sometimes. I majored in Medicine. The library job just helped support my college time here. I don't work down there much anymore."

"Do you like it up here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do. It can get really depressing sometimes, though. I hate it when people die. But cases like this make my job worth it."

I laughed. 

She smiles at me. "I have a feeling he's going to pull through. But that's not from a medical standpoint. We're always taught to expect the worst. But don't lose hope in him."

"Never."

"Oh! I almost forgot! You've been in here all night, you're probably starving. Would you like me to fetch you something to eat."

"You don't have to."

She rolls her eyes, "Nonsense! I'm on it."

"Thank you." I reply sheepishly.

"No problem."

********************************************

A pair of doctors come in with my breakfast. They're also carrying something else. Some kind of tube.

The first doctor hands me the tray. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replies, "I'm Dr. Yankowski, this is Dr. Herk."

"Hi. I know this sounds weird, but what's the tube for?"

Dr. Yankowski looks at his partner, then back at me. "It's a feeding tube. The doctors didn't put one in last night because we weren't sure if he'd pull through. Now, we need to make sure he gets good nutrition."

"How are you going to put it in? His throat's already blocked by the ventilator."

"We insert these through the nose."

"Oh."

Dr. Herk looks at me, "A little uncomfortable, but it'll come out soon. He'll be off the ventilator in a day or so."

"He will?"

Dr. Herk smiles, "Oh yeah. He's breathing almost entirely on his own. He doesn't need it. But we'd rather him be awake before we take it out. It's easier."

I start to eat as they begin to insert the feeding tube.

Bad idea!

It looks so horrible. I can see his body responding to the pain of it. Even on sedatives I know it hurts. 

I push my tray away in disgust. Watching the doctors.

He starts coughing and moving around. He looks alive!

"He's waking up!" I cry.

Dr. Herk looks up, "No. His body's just responding to the feeling. His struggling and coughing isn't voluntary."

"Oh."

After they leave, I know I won't be able to eat. Squall looks so miserable. I start to cry again.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

A/N: So, will he pull through? What will Rinoa do? You'll have to wait until the next chappy! Reviews are welcome, really. Please tell me whatcha think.


	4. Love Conquers All

****

The Price of Love

Chapter Four

Rinoa's POV

I just sit still, captivated by his face. I expect him to open those beautiful eyes at any moment. But it isn't happening. I've waited three days now. Squall, please come back to me.

It's almost more agonizing to see him like this. He looks so miserable.

As I stare at his pale skin, I hear the door open.

I expect another doctor, but it's Irvine. He's come to visit, I guess.

"Hey Rinny." He says to me softly. "How's Squall?"

I sigh, "Still not awake."

He sits down in a chair across from me, on the other side of Squall's bed.

I look at him, "This is all my fault, Irvine. If it wasn't for me, he would be fine. He was right, I should've died in space."

Irvine looked shocked, "He said that to you?"

"We were fighting. I know he didn't mean it, but it was true."

Irvine shakes his head. "No, Rinoa. That is not true. If it wasn't for you coming here, Squall probably would've committed suicide by now. The guy's really depressed. Or was, anyway. When you came into his life, it was like you reminded him what it was to live again. He needed someone to come in and smash the fortress he built around himself. So many people have tried. But you, he let you. He loves you. You should be so honored. Most guys would never do that. Besides, if you'd died in space, Squall would never be able to forgive himself for not saving you."

That makes me smile. Irvine's right. Squall needed me.

"Thanks, Irvy."

He grins, "No problem, babe. Just telling you what you already know."

"I just wish he would wake up."

"We all do. As quiet as he is, it's so much different without him. Garden is even different."

I giggle, "He's quite a man."

"You're pretty incredible yourself. Staying here for three straight days and nights. I couldn't do it."

"You could. If it was Selphie."

He shrugs, "Maybe."

I can see in his eyes how nervous he is, though. What will Garden do without Squall? I didn't even think about that.

He sits for a few more minutes, then gets up and heads for the door. "Let me know if you need something. I'm going to tell the others not to visit. I don't think he'd want them to see him like this."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

********************************

I don't know how long it's been. It's almost like time is frozen. Just me and him.

Wait, I think I hear something. A groan. I'm not imagining it.

Is he waking up?

His head moves to the side slowly as he groans again. His hands are moving. And then…

His beautiful eyes open and look at me. He looks frightened at first, but then he relaxes. Tears pour down my face.

"Squall. You're awake! Thank goodness."

He looks away, around the room. Trying to figure out where he is.

"You're in the Infirmary, remember? You were shot."

He nods, remembering what happened. He looks back at me and takes my hand. I know he wants to say something, but he can't. The ventilator is blocking his voice. He makes a few attempts, all resulting in inaudible groans. 

Frustrated, he bangs his fist on the bed. He winces at the pain.

I hug him. "It's okay now."

He looks back at me.

"How about we call the doctor and get this ventilator out, huh?"

His eyes light up and he nods.

*************************************************

Dr. Kadowaki comes in, a smile on her face.

"Welcome back."

He looks at her, still holding my hand.

She walks to his side and looks at him, "Let's get these tubes out of you, huh?"

He nods.

She puts her hands on the feeding tube and quickly pulls it out. He looks like he's in horrible pain. He grabs the bed with his free hand and squeezes mine tightly.

"Sorry, sweetie. Okay, I'm going to remove the ventilator. I'll count to three. When I say three, breathe out really hard, okay?"

He nods. I can see the fear and pain still present in his eyes.

She pulls the tube out, and Squall does as told. When the ventilator comes out, he starts coughing violently.

I guess she saw the look on my face, "It's alright, that's normal. Lots better, huh?"

Squall rolls his eyes.

"How about a nice painkiller?"

He tries to speak, but he can only whisper hoarsely. I can tell that frustrates him.

"It's okay. That will wear off in a day or so. You can talk as soon as the swelling goes down." She tells him as she injects him.

"I'll leave you two alone."

******************************************

"Squall. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I tell him.

He shakes his head, "Don't…Don't worry…about…it."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry you can't talk."

He smiles. A rare smile. "Not…much different…than usual."

That makes me laugh.

But it subsides quickly. "I was so scared, Squall. I thought I'd never tell you I was sorry."

"You…already did." He chokes

"You heard me? While you were asleep?"

"Every…every word."

I smile, "Good."

He tries to sit up, to kiss me. But he can't. It hurts him too badly.

"Don't sit up. They had to cut you open." I open the hospital gown and show him.

His eyes widen in disbelief, "W…Wow."

"Yeah." I reply, closing the gown again. "I'll come to you."

I lean down, but still let him initiate the kiss.

The kiss I missed so much…


	5. Recovery

****

The Price of Love

Chapter 5

****

Two Weeks Later

Squall's POV

I hate hospitals, I really hate hospitals. 

I hate the smell, the noise, the food…

But at least I'm alive.

She brought me back. Rinoa. I can't believe she sat by my side the entire time. Once I was out of ICU, I made her go to her room. She needed to sleep and relax.

She visits me a lot, so do the others. I know I was really close to dying. Dr. Kadowaki said that I beat the odds. It could've been a lot worse.

The only way it would've been worse for me is if it had been Rinoa. The shot fired was a kill shot, aimed at the head. If I hadn't been there, she would've died.

The sniper was some psycho from Galbadia Garden. His name was Demitri Corlen. I heard he did it because it was Rinoa's fault that the war occurred. That really hurt her, but even she knows it isn't true.

I hear the door open and I look over. Selphie comes bouncing into my room, followed by Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and the Library Girl.

"Hey man!" Zell yells, "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." I mutter. That is a lie, I'm actually pretty happy. But I have to stay in character, you know? The only person I don't have to fake around is Rinoa.

"Hello Commander." The Library Girl says.

"Um…hi. Do I know you?"

She laughs, "My name is Sydney. I took care of you when you first came in. I'm also Zell's girlfriend."

I nod.

Selphie grins, "Doc said you'd be out soon."

"Yeah." I reply. Gosh Selphie is annoying sometimes. I mean, I have nothing against her, she's just so loud.

The door opens again and Dr. Kadowaki enters, armed with a syringe. 

Nobody really knows this, but I hate needles.

One she injects me, though, I don't mind.

Painkillers are good….

****

Three Weeks Later

I'm finally out of that stupid hospital. I check out and make my way back into Garden, my home. 

It's unusually quiet. Rinoa told me to meet her in the quad…

Crap, they're throwing me a surprise party. I do not feel like going to a stupid party.

I enter the quad, which is surprisingly quiet. No party?

I spot Rinoa standing in a nearby corner. She smiles and walks up to me.

"Nice to be back, huh?"

"Yeah."

She takes my hand, "Come on."

I follow her, and she takes me out to the balcony.

"Remember?"

I smile, "Yeah. I remember it well."

She giggles, "You were expecting a party, huh?"

"Yeah, I was."

"I decided not to have one. I know you hate parties."

I lean on the nearby rail, "Thanks. You know me well."

"I don't wanna get off the subject, but where are you staying for Winter Break?"

I forgot about that. Every winter, the students are required to leave Garden for a break. 

"Wherever I can find." I reply.

"Where do you usually stay?"

I shrug, "I've squatted a few times."

"You're a squatter? Squall, that's no way to spend Christmas! An abandoned building with no loved ones…"

"Wouldn't make much difference."

She sighs. "Look, my uncle has a cabin. It's pretty close to Garden, so you could get here in case of an emergency. I asked a friend to go, but she bailed. I don't want to stay alone, or go to my dad's. There are separate bedrooms. Would you mind staying with me?"

"With you?"

"Please? We could have some nice time alone. And you need a good Christmas. It would mean a lot to me."

I sigh, "Alright. I'll stay."

She smiles and hugs me, "Thank you so much! Pack your stuff and meet me in the parking lot at 1600 hours!"

Military talk, she always does that to mess with me. "I'll be there."

"See you!" She replies as she runs off.

This is going to be interesting…

Author's Notes: I was going to keep Squall in the hospital longer-maybe make a few more problems-but I decided against it. I'm gonna make this a little fluffy, because I love fluffy stories. 

Also, this WILL NOT be a 'Lemon'. I don't write those. Please don't ask me to write one. I will not do it. I like focusing just on romance. Squall and Rinoa's bedroom activities will remain their business. J 


	6. This Love We Share

****

The Price of Love

Chapter Six

Squall's POV

The cabin is beautiful. There is a large fireplace in the living room, and the design is flawless. You can tell Rinoa's uncle is really rich.

Uncle on her mom's side, of course. Her father has no siblings. Julia had a brother named Marcus. He got rich off of an inheritance after Julia's death.

We unpack our things, and I grab one of Rinoa's heavier bags to move into another room.

"No, Squall. Put that down. You just got out of the hospital." She says.

"I'm fine. I've got it." I insist as I begin to move the bag.

"No." She comes over to me and takes it, "I don't want you hurting yourself."

I roll my eyes. She is right, but it makes me feel so weak. How am I supposed to protect her if I can't even lift her bags?

She looks at me, noticing my disappointment. "Squall. I just worry, okay? I don't want you getting hurt because of me. That already happened once."

"Because of you? I wasn't hurt because of you, Rinoa."

She shakes her head, "If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened to you."

She feels guilty. "No, Rinoa. If it wasn't for you, I would have nothing." I take her by the shoulders. "You have saved me in more ways than I can count. You were the only one who could lift me out of the pit I dug for myself. If you weren't here…my life would be horrible. I wouldn't be happy."

She looks at me, surprised, "R…Really?"

"Really."

**************************************

I sit on the large couch, in front of a fire we have built in the fireplace. The glow it creates around the room is beautiful.

Rinoa walks in from her room, having finished unpacking. I laugh to myself. It always takes women so long to unpack. She probably brought everything she had with her.

She sits on the couch by me, awkwardly.

"So. What do you think of the cabin?"

I smile, "I like it."

"Good."

Silence. Neither of us know what to say. She feels awkward. For some reason, I don't. I'm watching her face. I love the way the flickering flames cast a glow on her pale skin. She looks almost angellic.

She notices me looking at her. She smiles, "What?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

She scoots closer to me and leans against me. "Yeah?"

I wrap an arm around her. "Yeah."

"Squall, do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For what I said. About breaking up and stuff."

"Of course I do. Can you forgive me? I said some terrible things. I think I was more cruel to you than you were to me. Besides, I needed the wake-up call."

She looks at me, "What do you mean?"

"I was neglecting you, taking you for granted. I should never have let myself do it. You made me realize how much you really mean to me."

She smiles. "You are forgiven, Squall. Can we forget about it? Maybe rekindle some things?"

"Sure. I think things are being rekindled right now."

She takes my free hand and cuddles up close to me. Her touch is so gentle and sweet. It sends an incredible feeling through me.

"Do you feel it?" I ask.

She smiles, "Feel what?"

"You know. That feeling. The sensation that goes through you when we touch."

"You feel it too?" She asks. "Wow. I was wondering if I was imagining it."

"You aren't. Does it feel the same to you?"

"Almost a warmth. A tingling, comforting sensation. Like everything is right, and there is nothing else in the world but us. The pressure in your chest. Like your heart is…I don't know. I almost can't describe it."

I smile, "Yeah. That's the feeling."

"You know, it wasn't a coincidence that this worked out. I don't know if you believe in fate, Squall. I don't entirely believe in it either, but I think this was meant to be."

"Me too."

I kiss her forehead, and she looks up at me, bringing her lips to mine. The softness of her lips is wonderful. It sends shockwaves into every nerve of my body.

She parts her lips from mine, smiling.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you." I reply.

*****************************************

I wake up to the sun shining on me. I feel a strange presence, and look over to see Rinoa sleeping next to me. No, we didn't 'do it'. We just held each other all night. I haven't slept that well in years. Forget sleeping in separate rooms while we're out here. There isn't anyone to be suspicious.

I hate that. Everyone acts like she and I must be knocking boots. It's so stupid. Why can't we just be happy together? It doesn't mean we need to have sex.

She stirs and yawns. Lifting herself up slowly, she stretches. She lays back down and looks at me. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. Can we just do this from now on?"

"I don't want it to feel awkward. You know, sexual tension."

"I know. But it doesn't mean we need to do that. I just want to be close to you."

"You're sweet. Not like Seifer was. He was nice to me, but never respected my beliefs about it."

"What are your beliefs?"

She looks into my eyes, "I want to save myself until marriage."

I smile, "That's good."

"Yeah? You aren't disappointed or anything?"

"Not at all. Kind of relieved, actually. It's nice to know I don't have to be pressured into anything."

"Yep."

**************************************************

A wonderful day. She actually got me to play in the snow with her. It was fun. We built a snowman and had a snowball fight.

I'm worn out, but happy. After a wonderful dinner that she prepared, we sit on the couch together.

This is it. And folks, I'm not doing this because of the earlier conversation. It is time. We've been together for awhile now. We're prepared for this.

She is sitting next to me, looking at me.

"Rinoa, I want to talk to you about something."

She lifts an eyebrow and sits up a little. "What is it?"

I take her hand. "Things have been rough lately, but we got through it. I feel like we can take on the world, as long as we're together. I know we're young. Only nineteen, but that doesn't mean we can't feel love. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you, to have a family with you. I want to take on life together, because I know we'll be happy. You are my happiness. You are my blessing from Heaven, and I won't let you go."

She is smiling, and I can almost see tears coming into her eyes.

I get down off the couch, and get down on one knee, with her hand in mine. She eyes widen in surprise.

"Rinoa, will you do me this honor? I promise to always be there, to treat you like the queen that you are. I will never neglect you again. Please be my bride, Rinoa. Will you marry me?"

I keep a calm face, but inside I'm terrified. What if she says no, it's too early or something? I feel like my heart is in my throat, and like my stomach is doing flip-flops. She's the only person who can do that to me.

Tears start to freely flow down her cheeks.

**************************************************

Rinoa's POV

Those words, those beautiful words. I can't believe he is saying this to me. The feeling, it's incredible.

I open my mouth to respond, but the words won't come out. I'm too happy to speak.

I can see he's starting to get nervous, he thinks I'm rejecting him.

I nod quickly and my smile widens even more. I throw my arms around him and let him kiss me passionately. I feel him slide the ring onto my finger as we kiss.

"Yes, I will." I manage to choke after we part. "Sorry. I…I couldn't speak."

He smiles, sitting next to me again. "That's okay. I know what you mean."

"You are so understanding. I never have to worry. Maybe we've had some hard times, but we got through it. I'm ready. Ready to spend eternity with you. Squall, you're the love of my life."

He smiles.

Only then do I look at the ring. It is absolutely stunning. I don't know how he managed to buy it. He might be Commander, but with Garden in its recent financial shape, he earns next to nothing.

"Oh Squall. It's so pretty."

"Maybe, but it'll never be able to outshine the one who wears it."

I love how he can say those things.

"Rinoa?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"This isn't because I want to sleep with you or anything. I mean…after this morning. I was planning this for awhile."

I laugh. He's so cute, worrying about that. "I know, sweetie. That never even crossed my mind."

"Good."

"And besides, who says I didn't want to look forward to that?"

His cheeks turn bright red, which makes me giggle even more.

*****************************************************

I wake up by his side. Surprisingly, he's still asleep. He's usually up before anyone.

I'm so happy. We're engaged.

Rinoa Leonhart. It has a nice ring to it.

A/N: The End! Yay! Sorry, I had to make it a little fluffy. I just love that stuff! Thanks for reading, and reviewing!


End file.
